Forgotten Happines
by Mystery Day Dreamer
Summary: Amu starts having dreams and visions about her past. Not only that but she also starts Seiyo High. When she's out looking for answers, a mystery guys comes by. What bothers Amu is that He is possibly the only that can understand her pain. Not only that but He also destroys the wall she built over the years. On top of that the enemy from comes back to finish the job.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

** "Promise me," Her feirce icy blue eyes stared right into my own, showing her determination. "promise me you'll keep running no matter what." I started shaking with fear. Black figures laying in blood started popping in my mind. I couldn't see any of their details but I knew that they my parents and my siblings. Tears were forming in my eyes. The girl in front of me had a loving look on her face. She started sing the song that would make everyone cry. Tears started flowing freely, The girl infront of me started holding me as if she was my mom or older sister bbut she was the same age as me. The song eventually ended but she continued to hold me until I was ready.**

** "What about you Tsuki?" I looked up at her and her eyes softened. I knew what she was going to do. I started crying some more.**

** "Amu, you have to run. If not for yourself then for your family." She dropped her head. Her icy pink hair that was tainted with blood, covered her eyes. "For me. Live for the both of us." She started shaking. I saw tears falling at a rapid pace. "Be happy for the both of us. I swear we'll meet again someday." She looked back up at me, the determination was back in her eyes. " Until then, stay happy and if someone is bullying you. It wouldnt matter where I'm at, I'll give them living hell. Just stay happy for me. Please I'm begging you. As your best friend, i'm begging you! Live for the both of us!" The fear on her face on her face is what scared me the most. She did the last thing I thought she would do but it was the best way she knew how to communicate.**

** "Hey, this is not a funeral" She skipped half the song but I understood why she picked this song. She had her weird way of communicating, but I understood it completely. She had a evil look on her face when the next set of lyrics flowed from her mouth. I laughed, even at a time like this, her fighting spirit was still strong. Tears slipped out as a motherly look appeared on her face. She wasn't really singing. Her throat was dry so she scratched a bit. I looked up at her ready to sing with herfor whenever the chorus came. As we continued to sing together, all the memories flashed in my head from singing together in the past.**

** "When we're living on the bottom." We eventually got lower and hugged each other. She told me everything she was going to do while telling me to live on, in that short amount of time. I stood up and ran into the forest. I turned to her once more and saw the loving smile on her face.**

** "I promise! No, I swear! I'll live for everyone! I swear!" I heard her laugh before I turned to run. Not long afterwards, I heard thuds and glass breaking, meaning Tsuki was fighting again. Then a gun shot echoed around me. I turned to see the smallest figure fall to the ground. I knew good and well that the figure who fell was Tsuki. Tears were running down my face again as my scream got stuck in my throat. I ran faster away from there to keep my promise to her. **

** I kept running for what seemed like forever. A small light was coming at me and gradually got larger. I didn't know what it was but I knew it was a lot better then what I just wittnessed. The light eventually engulfed me.**

My eyes burned from crying in my sleep again. Ever since we moved here a couple weeks ago those dreams got more and more detailed. For some reason, I keep getting the feeling that they were more than a dream. Like they really happened. Then again there was no telling. Thought the stupid beeping noise from the other side of the room was starting to get on my nerves. I threw the covers off of me and stormed over to where the noise was coming from. I turned off the alarm clock, making sure I didn't break it. 4:30 was place in red digital numbers with a black background in the clock. I looked at the calendar and saw that todays date was circled. Great. I started school today.

Letting out a heavy sigh, I walked over to my desk and wrote down my dream so I wouldn't forget it later. I read it over, making sure I didn't leave any details. _I hate school _I thought while I grabbed my uniform before headed to the shower.

~~~~~~~~Inscert your imagination here~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the shower, I walked back into my pink room. On my desk I grabbed my hair thing with the X on it and put half my hair into a ponytail (Normal hairstyle). I looked at the clock; 4:45 a.m. I may be a girl but I never took long showers. Grabbing my bag, I made sure I had everything. Including my sketch pad and something comfortable to train in. I wrote a note to my parents so they wouldn't freak out when they noticed that I wasn't in my room. Placing the note on the pillow of my bed, I walked over to my desk one last time. I opened the secret drawer at the very bottom and got out a paper that my parents hide from me for years. I placed the paper in a folder before jumping off my balcony.

Landing with grace, I popped my back, relieving me of stiffness. I looked to the road to see some guys watching me in shock. He lifted the bottle of alcohol and stared at it for a while. He eventually ended up pouring out the rest of the contents then throw the bottle in some random direction before walking away. I shrugged off the previous event and started walking in some random direction. School started in about an hour so I had plenty of time to explore.

Houses surrounded her like walls that kept going on forever. At the end of the road was a road that seperated public property from private property. A house stood tall behind the wall as if it was in no danger what-so-ever. I hated the city but it wasn't my opinion that mattered. It was my parents. I shook the thought away before I would think things I would later reget. I studied the houses to keep my mind off of things. Then my thoughts began to wonder to what secrets layed dorment behind those walls.

As I was memorizing the houses, a figure was walking my way. I noticed that the figured was carrying something while staring at the ground. I didn't want to take any chances so I put my walls up. Nothing showing in my eyes or body language, as if I had been emotionless for years. I'm not depressed or anything, I just never trust a person and I wasn't going to start now. The figure was closer now, still in the same positition. His midnight blue hair clashed with his pale skin. I couldn't see his eyes from here but his outfit was a black and blue school uniform, matching my own. I then realized he was carrying a violin case and that he went to the school I was starting today.

He came right next to me and our eyes meet. My gold eyes clashed with his sapphire I noticed something that for some reason scared me. He was just like me. His eyes wavered down to my chest. "Pervert." I mummbled loud enough for him to hear. I didn't know this guys for even a second but I could still hear that man smirk. That made me slightly irratated for one reason or another. There was a flash of light in front of my eyes.

_I realized I was in the forest with a girl who save my life in my dream. Everything around us was darker then usual. I looked up and saw the moon high above the trees. I looked over to the girl and I couldn't help but admire her a bit. She had a smile on her face that shined, making everything around her shine too._

_ I noticed one of my brothers stopping in what ever he was doing, just to watch her. I couldn't help but giggle. He had dark read hair with amber eyes. The look in his eyes softened more then usual. I have never felt the feeling yet I still knew what it was._

_ I turned my attention to Tsuki and realized she was singing. For some reason I couldn't hear any of the words. She was bopping her head a bit as she sung. She moved her body more freely to hit the notes better. A part was coming up and I was going to jump in and sing with her. Singing together was our favorite thing to do._

_"I got a fire in my eyes" She turned her head to the left a bit while bring her hands up,though I couldn't hear her, I knew she was hitting the note perfectly. She turned to me with a knowing look on her face with some blush when we sung 'I feel alive fo the first time. You ignite the fire in my eyes' . She was in love with my brother as he was in her.__**(A.N. Fire in my eyes by FireFlight.)**_

_ As we sung I couldn't hear her vioce. Only mine. I long to hear her voice. Yeah, I know she was singing in my dream. But she would be singing better here since she wasn't in fear nor her voice wouldn't waver nor crack. The light started to envelop my sight until it was completely white._

I came back to reality and I was still standing in the middle of the roads. Thanking the Gods I didn't fall, that would have been too embaressing. There was a tingling feeling in my back. I didn't like the feeling. Something bit my right ear. I swear I jumped ten feet in the air. I turned to see the boy from earlier, rolling on the ground laugh.

"It's not funny! Pervert!" I yelled at him. He wiped away an invisible tear, getting on my very last nerves. He laughter faded away as he stood back on his feet.

"Of course it was strawberry." There was a smirk placed on his face that I didn't like.

"Starwberry? What the heck?!" I asked in shock and confusion.

"You gave me a nickname, so I gave you one strawberry." Musement lingered in his voice. Like a cat playing with a mouse. Except, I'm not willing to play the role of the mouse and I know he ain't willing to play the role either. I gave the best glare that I had. He didn't even flinch when normal people ran for their lives. Then again, he ain't normal. Normal people would leave the idiot girl standing in the streets while he came to harass me. "What were doing standing in the streets strawberry? Did I put that much of a _inscret word I can't remember here_?" A perverted smirk was back on his face. I wanted to just punch it right off.

"It's none of your buisness, Pervert!" I turned around and stormed off before He could put in his imput. From reflex, I grabbed the humpty key that was chained around my neck. The lock was the last thing Tsuki gave before. . . you know. Then I remembered a song that I caught Tsuki singing whenever my brother was acting like this to her. Before I forgot, I grabbed a note pad and wrote the lyrics really fast while speed walking. Then I started humming then placing the musical notes on the staff. (the 5 line thing on a music sheet) I eventually got done and I lloked at the time on my Ipod. I didn't look at my phone because I dont have one. I really don't like them. I had 30 minutes to find the school. Crap.

"You sure run fast strawberry." A velvet voice came from behind me. I already wanted to kick him where the sun won't shine.

"What do you want?" I asked pretty harsh but he was getting on my nerves.

"I'm taking you to school, you went the wrong way in the first place." I could tell in his voice that he wasn't going to let me say no. I glared at him again. I knew if I was going to go with him, he would start teasing me. The song from earlier started going through my head again.

"How long will it take us to get there?" I asked in irratation.

"Not long princess." He gave a victorious smirk. I felt a vein pop.

"Call me princess one more time and I'll slit your throat." I promised as my voice got deeper and more threatening. He held his hands up in defense as he paled again. I stomped towards the way I just came from.

"Ok I won't call you princess. Happy Strawberry?" He commented a bit irratated himself. To stop me from taring him limb from limb, I held on to the lock again and startde humming the song. I guess he took that as a yes and caught up to me."What song are you humming?" I looked at him. The question caught me off guard. I thought he would tease menot start up an actual conversation.

"Mr Know it all" I simply answered with my 'Cool n Spicy' facade up again. He gave a 'hn' and face forward, thinking, I guess. I got out a music sheet and started putting the notes down again. He looked over my shower watching me. I tried my hardest not to let it get to me. He was just breathing right next to my ear. I put the pen in my left and scratched my ear. He snickered and backed away a bit. I glared a him again as he replied with another one of his infamous smirks. I grunted before getting back to work.

"It's a bit to early for that Strawberry." I looked over at him and raise a brow. He had one of the most perverted smirk plastered on his face. "If you really want to though, Let me atleast find a place a bit darker then this." The blood rushed to my head. I could feel the steam come off my head. That was it, I was going to kill him. I threw a punch at him but he jump out of the way and I hit a wall. Blood was now running down the wall a bit. I removerd my hand to reveal a small crack in the cement wall. All my anger vanished since I released all my anger threw that one punch.

I shook my hand a bit, splashing the blood a bit, getting off most of the specks of cement. I used my other hand to get out the rest. When that was done, I walked over to where I dropped my things. He stared at me in curiousity. I bend down to pick up the stuff. Someone grabbed the wrist to my injured hand. I looked up and saw him starring at me. He brought my hand up to him mouth and started to lick the blood off. I blushed again and tried to pull my arm away from him. My arm didn't move an inch. Once he got done, He slowly let got of my wrist and picked up my belongings. He handed them to me and started to lead the way. Now I was the one that was curious.

"Why?" I asked in his direction. "Why are you NOW deciding to be nice to me?" I continued. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at me. There was pain in his eyes. For some reason my chest started to hurt and I was ready to cry. He stared at me a while longer and I just couldn't handle it. "Stupid pride" I mummbled. I walked up to him and stared him down straight in the eyes. I finally let my emotions show through my eyes. "I'm sorry." He stared at me with wide eyes. "I'm not used to people teasing me let alone talk to me besides my family. So be patient, I'm still learning." I blushed deeply again. "And you are to tell no one about me apologizing." I glared at him again. He finally came back to reality.

"Keeping secrets already, Strawberry?" He was back to his teasing self.

"Shut up, Pervert." I wouldn't want it any other way. "Besides. . . Your just like me." I commented before leaving him behind. I knew where I was now and could find my way. I left him there to think before he catches up to me again. We eventually reached Seiyo High.


	2. Chapter 2

Seiyo High...is Freaking HUGE!

The buillding itself could be cut into fourths andit still be four large schools. I mean, come on! The building is seven stories high and four sections!What kind of school is Seven stories high?! But hey, i'm not complaining. The yard is so amazing! Five tennis courts along with a soccer feild, baseball feild, softball field, basketball court, golf court, swimming pool, a large playground, a fansatic large garden with a glass greenhouse fit for a king, and there was a forest in the back! Did I forget to mention that each field has it's own changing chambers? If it wasn't for my facade, I would've diedfrom shock right then and there.

I looked around again but this time paying attention to the kids. Kids of every age was outside., even some youngerthen Ami. Papa must have gotten his information wrong again. There was no way on earth that kids of every age went to high HAS to be an academy. Anyways, back to the subject. every single one of the kids was staring at us. No one said a word or anything. Just silent gawking as if I was married to this pervert. Which is stupid. I took a step forward to get rid to the weird atmosphere. A deafening squeal filled the air before I even finish taking my first step, causing me to flinch. i looked over to the source only to find the perverted neko surrounded by stupid squealing annoying fangirls.

"it's Ikuto-sama!~"

"Ikuto-sama, will you go out with me?!"

"Let's walk to classtogether Ikuto-sama!"

"Man!These idoits are annoying!' i screamed in my head as I sent the pervert a empathetic look before walking on ahead. I bet if it wasn't for everyone around us, he'd be smirking and teaing me for being empathetic. 'Oh well! That would be better then dealng with those weirdos.' I thought as I felt them glaring at me. I heard steps coming my way a little ahead of me and stopping. It didn't matter to me, I wasn't going to stop. Didn't matter who it was, I absolutely refuse to stop. That would be like never movin forward from my past. Especially since I'm terrified that Tsuki would come back from the dead and beaet the crap out of me. Yes, she's dead and she still scares me. If you knew her, you would be too. So, I just walked around the person and started my way up the steps.

A loud gasp filled the sir around me, I guess the pervert did something 'unbelievable' or something. A firm grasp was on my left shoulder, not letting me to keep going. I tuned my head over my left shoulder to see a blonde boy with a femine complexion and. . . . . pink eyes? Was he on some sort of experimental drugs or somethng? Or was he gay and wore pink conacts? I hope it's the druge thing. if he was gay and wore pink contacts, he must be pretty desprate. Just saying.

"Hello, I'm the student body president of this academy. I'll beyour guide around the school. I hope we can get along well." I stated in a femine voice as he smiled. Well, as femine as a guy can get but still tell he's a guy. His smile was offly femine too. Great. (note the sacrasism) I was right about the academy though. 'Note-to-self: never leave the information gathering to a photogragher' i though quickly. That doesn't mean I'll deal with a momma's boy though. Last time I talked to one, they made fun of my friend and it didn't end well for him.** (A.N that actually happened to me so i'm not trying to affend anyone! i just hate it when people make fun of my friends!) **

"I don't need you to hold my hand. I can take care of myself." I commented coldl as I slapped his hand off. i turned forward and continued on my way as if it never happened. i could feel their eyes following me, refusing to speak. The schol's front door shut behind me with a loud bang echoing through the halls.I let out my nevrousness and anxiety through a loud sigh.

'Cool n' Spicy!" They all shouted outside. Oh no. It's already started. I fell to my knees, ready to bang my head on the floor. I wanted to cry from irratation. 'A fanclub is going to start soon. I just know it. I hate fan clubs. I hate all the attention. I just want to blend in with the wall. I just want to be invisable . That's all I ask. Why is it so hard for me while everyone else complains about it? I hat this.' I keep repeating in my head as i mentally went to my emo corner. Yes, I have a mental emo corner. Don't judge me.

"Wow." A husky velvet like voice commented. I jumped out of my skin in fright. I turned to the source of the voice to only see the perverted neko. "You smakced the hand of one of the most popular guys in school." His stupid imfamous smirk was plastered on his face as he leaned against the wall casually. I gave him a half hearted glare just in case someone was spying on us. I grabbed my things a stood up as if I was just going to leave him behind. I looked at him from the corner f my eye, hoping he got the message just before I walked away.

Keeping my head held high but I stared at the floor as I walked. Staring at the ground as I walked usually helped me calm down. Knowing that the pervert could be walking behind me right now didn't help at all. I never liked it when people were behind me, especially since I didn't trust any of them. I turned the corner and walked a few yards. The Princable's office as in sight but he could wait. I turned around hoping to see the perverted neko but only thing I saw was an emoty hallway. My chest started to hurt for some odd reason. Why would my chest hurt? Am I having heart burn? Oh well, I can think about it later. I turned around to go to the princible's office.

"Boo." Someone whispered in my ear before I could fully turn around. I jumped literally, while I was swinging my arms around like an idoit. I turned swiftly to see the culpurit rolling on the floor laughing like an idoit. Yeop. The pervert did it. For some reason though, I like his laugh. It was calming. Almost like there was no worries in the world. A memory flashed in my head.

'_Tsuki was blushing completely but tried to hide it by glaring at my brother. I still couldn't see his face that well. it was still blurry._

_ "Your scared of snakes!" he kept laughing as he held his stomach and pointing at Tsuki. He eventually fell backwards while laughing. I looked over to Tsuki who only had a small amount of blush on her cheeks as a small smile found it's place on her face. There was a look in her eyes I couldn't quiet understand The look held so much love, care, and happiness but it was also something beyond that. My brother's laughter was dying out now as Tsuki's glare was at full blast now._

_"Run, Kaji! Run!" I heard one of my other brothers in the background yell. Kaji's fce paled as got up and ran away. Tsuki started chasing him with the very intention to kill if must. I know she wouldn't though but that didn't mean she wouldn't have my brothers think otherwise. I started laughing at my 'fearless' brothers faces.'_

The pervert was now starting to calm down, wiping away an invisible tear. I made sure the glare was still on my face until he saw it. He had a smirk on his face with a gleam in his eyes as if he just won first place. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned away, crossing my arms, and pouted. He chuckled a bit as my heart started to race. 'Why is my heart racing? Is my blood pressuregoing up? I don't understand it.' I thoughtas I took a deep breath to help calm my heart rate. I made sure that the pervert wouldn'tbe able to notice it though. I don't want him thinking of something else, if you get what I mean. Something slithered their way around my waist, bringing me back to reality. i looked down to see what it was, to only see a pair of arms.

"Don't be like that strawberry." he whispered in my ear seducingly. A shiver went down my spine. My ears and my neck were my weaknesses. I felt him chuckle a bit against my back. I trying to break his hands off me so I could face him. His hands wouldn't move though. I growled at him from irratation. "What's wrong strawberry?" he commented seducingly. I shivered againthis time though i tried to glare at him. All he did was snicker at me.

"Get off." I threatened him. I even made my voice go lower to help make it sound more threateneding but he didn't move a bit. I started shaking a bit out of anger. Images of all I could do to him flashed in my head. Then _IT_ would appear. I took a long breath and willed the mage out of my head. i started thinking about ways to escape without harming him. Decidingon the most simiplest one, I sucked in my chest and slipped through his arms. As soon as all my weight was on my feet, I pushed forward and twirled in the air. Landing softly and gracefully on my feet, I thought about a cat jumping out of a tree and landing perfectly on it's feet. A small smile appeared on my face at remembering the freedom of he cat. I looked at the pervert, who at the moment had a shocked look on his face, stare at me with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. Now I was the one wearing a smirk. It felt really good to be the one to win. I walked to him and put my hand under his chin. Forcing his mouth shut, I was passed him towards the princable's office. I felt his eyes following me. When I reached the door,Ipause and turned to look at the pervert again. A smirk appeared on my face again. This time he glared at me, I decided to tell him. "The reason I smack his hand off was because I think he's a gay guy wearing pink contacts." I turned to go tothe princable's office as I heard snickering. A small smile appeerared on my face as I wen through the door and the bell rung.

The walls were painted a paleish grey with a dark blue boarder. The chairs were dark blue as the desk and the cabnets are a dark mable. There was some pictures and potted plants, giving the place a homey feeling. I looked around the room and noticed that none of the pictures were of people. They were all of starsand constellations. There was a small book on the desk. It looked like a small picture book of a egg in a feild or something like that. It was every childish looking. The oak door started to open. I stood in front of the desk, hoping that this was the princable. A tall man with the same princely features as the student prez but with light brown hair and dark purple eyes. A prince like smile appeared on his face as he brought his hand up, as if to wave at me.

"Hiroki Amu. It's nice to finally meet you." He commented as he walked in. I didn't do anythign as he walked over to the other side of the desk. He started to talk about how happy he was that i was here, the rules, what's expected of me, blah blah blah. You know how it goes. Then he goes over my schedule and the teachers. I nod throughout his explantions, letting him think I was paying attention. He kept the smile on his face throughout everything. He finally ends it after like. . . seven minutes I guess. I thanked him before I turned to leave. I opened the door about to leave. "Hinamori Amu." I turned around to look at him. "It's good to see you back here." A larger smile appeared on his face. "And here." He tossed me a thick leather binded book. I looked at him and raisedan eye brow. "Don't open that until you absolutely know your ready to handle the truth." He commanded before ushering me out of his office.

Looking down at the book curiously, it was hard to tell the color of the book from all the dust that covered it. I looked at it from both sides, trying to decide what to do with it. I wanted to throw it away but something kept stopping me. I really don't know what to think about it. I finally ended up wiping away the dust. Red leather binded everything together. There was a name tag in the upper center. A heart, a spade, a clover, and a daimond decorated the corners of the name tag. Larger versions of the heart, spade, clover, and daimond was embroyed under the name tag. In the middle of the name tag was written 'Hinamori Amu's Dairy.' 'Is Hinamori my orginal surname?' I thought before putting the book in my messenger bag and headed to class.

I got to my classroom in less then five minutes. Random walking and mild thinking usually got you where you needed. I learned that after my fifth move years ago. I knocked on classroom door. A man with brown curly hair pulled back to a ponytail opened the door. He blinked his dark yellow eyes a couple times before coming outside, making sure no one saw me. As he came outhe door, he tripped over nothing. I sighed at his clumziness at the moment. For some reason, there was a sense of fimilarity around him.

"Hiroka Amu?" he asked as he looked up at me. I glared at him, ready to beat him to oblivion.

"HiroKI Amu." I corrected, stressing out the last part of my name. A large smile appeared on his face, as if he just solve one of the world's wonders. I continued on to glare at him as he stood up. He was another foot taller than me.

"Well, Hiroka-chan. Please wait until I say your name to enter the class." He stated as he tured around to go inside. I corrected him before he entered the classroom. He chuckled a bit as the door closed behind him. I did as I was told annd waited in the hallway like a friggin' idoit, waiting for him to say my name. I completely feel like a retard. Hearing my name said incorrectly again, i walked in glaring at the teacher once again.

"It's Hiroki. Get it right." I growled at him. Some of the people in the class laughed a bit. I glared at the ones who laughed and the stopped immediatly. The sensei sweat dropped and told me to introduce myself to the class. I looked the other way and just stared at the wall. "Yo." was all I said. I stood there for a couple of seconds before the class ending up yelling 'Cool n' Spicy!' I rolled my eyes before I looked around for an empty seat. There was only one empty seat in the entire classromm which was good enough for me. It was on the far right, three seats away from the front. Which I also liked about the seat. I walked over to it, and sat in the seat.

"Hiraka-chan? What are you doing?" The sensei asked with an eye brow raised. He still gave off an atmosphere of a kid.

"Sitting in the only empty seat in the class." I commented with a emotionless atmosphere. "And it's Hiroki." I corrected as I looked out the window, showing that I wasn't going to move. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the sensei looked around the classroom to only realize that I was right. Upon knowing this, he just went right on the lesson for the next hour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TimeSkip *Lunch*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the kids ran out the door, rushing to meet their friends or whatever. I stayed seated in my seat, listening to my music, until everyone was out of the hallways. I didn't want to be around unwanted drama. While I waited, I ate the few strawberries I brought with me. I never could eat alot. Whenever I do, I end up puking allover the place. I hate the after taste of it. I grabbed my water bottle and started chugging down the water. Once the bottle was in my bag , I left the classroom and did a little exploration.

I started singing songs softly as I explored. it's quiet soothing actually. I was in the back garden now, heading towards the soccer feild. This place was gorgeous! I would love to come here at night and watch the stars. It is so spacious and there would be very little light. It would be perfect! Don't stop the music by Rihanna started playing. Litlle kids were running past me as I started singing with the music. I kept heading towards to the soccer feild as I felt people following me. It was probably those little kids so I just ignored it for now.

The song came to an end as I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see four little girl staring up at me in awe. One was completely pink. Her hair was squared kinda. **(AN:/ Imagine all of them in their chibi outfit but without their pendants. You know: the heart, spdae, clover, and daimond thing.)**

"You have a really pretty voice!" Shouted the one in pink as she jumped in the air, like she was cheering. The blue one just nodded her head in agreement. The one with orange hair gave a soft smile.

"Can we sing with you- desu?" The one in the green asked. The one in the pink suddenly gave puppy eyes. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. I took out my ipod and a blue kitty out of my bagas I sat on the ground. They all raised their brows as I hook my ipod into the cat. I gave them the ipod so they could pick a song. They started talking amoungst themselves as hey tried to pick a song. After a minute, they fimally agrred to some as they cat started playing the music. The one with the orange hair stared sing "Da-da-da da-da~" While the others took a liking to my blue neko. **(AN:/ Do Not Own Music! This one belong to KellyClarkson called "Breakaway") **

"Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window" ~D

"Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray"~M

" (I would pray)" ~A

"Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me" ~S

"Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away"~R

[ALL] (Amu sung what kelly actually sings in the chorus while theothers were background)

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

"Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean" ~D&M

"Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jet plane, far away"~R&S

" (I will)"~A

"And breakaway"~R&S

[ALL] (Amu sung what kelly actually sings in the chorus while theothers were background)

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

"Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging around revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway"~A

[ALL] (Amu sung what kelly actually sings in the chorus while theothers were background)

"I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway~~~"

They all ended he song perfectly. The four younger ones squealed out of sheer happiness. I couldn't help but smile. They all kept saying on how much fun it was. I couldn't put up a facade around them. We justsung one song and I already felt a connection with them.

"You all sang beautifully." They all turned to me as I had a grin on my face like an idoit. Their shocked looks turned to teary faces. "And I had fun singing with y'all too." They all started crying and I started freaking out. I didn't understand what I did wrong?! All I did was tell the truth?! And they all started crying?! My instincts kicked in and I gathered all in a group and i hugged everyone of them. I gave them all soothing words. Nothing seemed to be working. Then the song tsuki sang in my dream-memory -thing popped in my head. I started singing it really low, to only they could hear it. They eventually calmed down and the looked extremely happy even though they were still some-what crying.

"Our names are Ran." The pink one started talking. She first pointed to herself. "Miki" This time she pointed to the blue one "Suu" now it was the green one. "And Dia." Leaving the orange haired one last. " We are the quadruplets of Seiyo academy and in the third grade. And because we're different from everyone else. They pick on us. None of them are nice to us. Not even the ones younger then us." I listened throughout their story. Their own story here at Seiyo academy. When they finished one question still lingered in my head.

"Did they get to know you before judging you?" I asked with all seriousness. I watched all of them slowly shake their head. 'HOW DARE THEY?! I going to kill them all! I ABSOLUTELY HATE IT when people do that!' I kept thinking to myself. I heard footsteps come up behind me but I paid no heed to it. I kept complaining in my head until that person started talking.

"Onee-chan? Are you alright?" I noticed Ami walking up to me. Her hair was curly now that went to her waist. She pinned her bangs to the sides, showing off her forehead. She wore a soft pink off the shoulder long selve shirt with a pale yellow tank top underneath. At the end of her selves were extremely loose and somewhat wavy, giving it a elegant and classy look. Then she wore a white caprees and a dark pink flats. I turned to her as she saw the kids. Apparently eveything fell into place with her. The kids all ran and hide behind my sisters legs. I gave her a questioning look hoping she got the message. "What?" Apparently she didn't.

"Are you one of the people who pick on those kids?" She continued to give me a questioning look. Then she shook her head. I gaveout a sigh of releif. "Good. I would've taken away your music and technology for six months." I stated in a matter-of-whatly tone. Her eyes went wide.

"SIX MONTHS!" She started freaking out and swearing she'll never ever ever ever judge someone before knowing them. A small smile appeared on my face as I patted her head. Signaling her that I was proud of her. She stopped going crazy and had a wide grin on her face. The kids started giggling at us, gaining our attention. We look over to them with qestioning looks plastered on our faces.

"You guys act like mother and daughter than sisters." Miki commented through her giggling. I looked over to Ami to see what she thoguht about this. She had a small smile on her face. This made me feel happy inside. Especially since we weren't blood related. Then a small smile appeared on my face.

"Our parents are hardly ever home. They are always out on buisness trips." I explained sadly. I never really had a good relationship with them. Yeah, they tried to include me in with everything and tried to be good parents. They gave most of their attention to Ami whenever they had the chance. I was alright though. I was happy see them act like a actual family.

"So ever since onee-chan was in fourth grade, she's been taking care of me. We spend more time with each other then our parents. so it's kinda understandable of why we act like that." Ami finished for me. Some tears slipped from her eyes. I started petting her head to calm down. "Q-Quit. Your messing up my hair." Shetried to complain. I decided to mess up her hair completely. "Hey!" She yelled at me. I laughed at her. I grabbed a brush out of my messenger bag. I looked over to the girls.

"Do any of you want to brush her hair?" I asked. Suu had pushed Miki forward.

"Miki does!" Ran volenteered for her. "When she grows up, she wants to be a fashion designer!" A bit of blush appeared on her face. Ami and Igiggled at her shyness.

"Thats a good occupation to go after. Especially if it'll make you happy." I commented like a mother. "That and the fact that everyone worries about their looks no-a-days."

"Me and Amu will happily be your guinnie pigs!" Ami was excited about being a model, even if it wasn't for a magazine. That and she'll be ready for when she becomes a singer. All of their eyes grew wide with excitement as well, especially Miki. Ami and I nodded our heads. Honestly, i'll do just about anything to have someone's dream come true. They all kept thanking us. Miki started brushing Ami's hair back into place. Then an Idea came into my head.

"I'm doing something later on today but I'm free tomorrow. How about I take you all out to eat somewhere then we can go to to the park or something to diguss this late?" I offered. Ran and Suu started cheering or something like that, saying they loved the idea. Miki and Dia just smiled and nodded their heads. Ami had stars in her eyes since it's been forever since I last took her out. That was a yes from all of them. A smile found its place on my face. I grabbed my kitty that was still playing random music and I startedto hug it. Even though they were all younger then me, I felt as though my family has grown a bit. I also had a feeling that I was going to have a great time with these people.

We continued on talking and sometimes singing with a song we all knew. All this kept up through out our lunch. We eventually went our seprate ways when the bell rang. What we didn't know was someone was watching us the entire time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip! After school! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell rung signaling the end of school. People were rushing out of class, gossiping to ther friends and what not. I was in absolutely no hurry. I wasn't planning on going home anytime soon anyways. I was going to hit up the graveyards anyways. That and it'll give me time to think of a way to tell Ami that I was adopted. Ever since I found that paper, I had no idea how to tell Ami. I didn't want her mad at me. Especially since I didn't tell her sooner. I also didn't want her mad at our parents since they probably want her to think we were all an actual family and treat each other like one. 'Aghhhhhhh! This is so frustrating!' I was going crazy in my head but I kept on a facade outside.

I grabbed my ipod and started playing 'This means war' by Nickel Back. The hallway was dwindling down. Good enough for me. I grabbed my belongings and stuffed my ipod in my pocket. I slowly made my way outside, ignoring everything around me. I got to the front gate and noticed five figures standing there. I looked up and saw Ran and her sisters standing there with Ami. I turned off my ipod and ran to them. "Sorry. If I knew you guys were going to wait for me, I'd come sooner." I apologized when I rached them. They just waved it off as we started walking. We were talking about random things. Half way home The girls went their seprate way.

"Ami. You know what makes a family right?" I asked as I walked her on home. She raised a brow at this but she started thinking on it anyways. I want to make sure she knows before I tell her.

"Love." She had a smile on her face.

"It's not only love. It's also loyalty and unity. Love can mean a lot or very little or something unfamily, if you know what I mean." She nodded her head telling me she understood. "That's where loyalty and unity comes in. If there is no loyalty or unity, the family crumbles and falls. If there is no loyalty, it doesn't matter if you love your family. They can still neglet and abuse you. And if there is no unity, there is no understanding and happiness within the family. And a family is no good is there is no happiness. The family won't stay if there is no happiness. Blood doesn't matter. It never has. It's always Love, Loyalty, and unity." I leactured her. She was used to these by now andshe had always listened. Which made me feel more like a mother even though I was WAY to young to be one.

"It's about those girls right." She commented instead of questioned. "You act like a mother around them too. So it kinda feels like a small family to me. Mom and Dad feel more like grandparents since we only see them from time to time and all they do is spoil me. So your the single mother with five kids. It kinda makes me happy." Happiness was dripping from her voice. it almost sounded like a dream when it came from her. I was truely happy though. I felt the heat raise to my face but I smiled anyways.

"Thats good to hear." I was about ready to cry from sheer happiness but I couldn't right now. I held down my emotions and took a deep breath. I stopped walking and took out the paper. "it's not just that." She stops walking and turns to me. I held out the paper. With all my courage i said "I'm Adopted."


End file.
